Daddy Dearest
by PrInCeSsChArMeD
Summary: Complete. When Cole comes back five years after being vanquished to find out that he has a daughter. When the Halliwell children are kidnapped by a demon, will everybody think that Cole did it?
1. An Old Stranger

A man walked down the street at sundown thinking to himself. He wondered what it would be like to see _her_ again. His best friend, his soulmate, his lover. He had last seen her five years ago when she feigned to vanquished him.

He stood outside her house for what seemed like hours. "How would she react to seeing me here," he thought.

Finally, he decided that he wanted nothing more than to hold her, and he wouldn't be able to unless he did the first step, to see her.

As he walked up the stairs he thought of what she is like now, since he hadn't seen her in so long would he still love her? Then he decided that he would love her no matter what.

When he reached the front door, he heard childrens voices.

"Come on Prue, give it back," yelled a boy no older than 5.

"Yea Prue, give it back before I orb you to Italy again," said another boy, who sounded as though he just learned how to talk.

Cole decided that this would probably be a good as time as any to ring the doorbell. And as he put his finger on it he heard another voice, "Kids stop fighting, Prue give Wyatt back his book and Chris there will be no orbing Prue anywhere, last time it took forever to find her."

As soon as this voice talked Cole stopped. How could he face his love, Pheobe, after all these years? How could he tell her that he still loved her and that the only reason he is still alive is for the hope of her still loving him? What if she had a husband now and one of those kids were hers?

As the thoughts raced through his head he heard one of the kids ask her if they could play outside? Fearing they would find him, he ran into a nearby bush and watched through the window.

"Yea, but be careful, and Prue watch your cousins," Pheobe said.

"Okay mommy," he heard the little girl reply.

Cole was so hurt by these words he was about to shimmer away and then remembered that he was only human again, so he decided he would wait until the kids went back inside.

As the kids came out, he waited. He watched the them play. He was especially watching Prue, his soulmates daughter. He wondered who the father was. Right then Prue came by the bush and whispered to the sky.

"God, could you please bring my daddy home so my mommy wouldn't cry all the time, and so I wouldn't be so alone. Even though I didn't know him mommy says that he would have loved me so much and that I would have loved him."

Then Wyatt came over and asked Prue, "What are you doing here all alone?"

Then the other kids looked at Prue and Wyatt. Chris looked at Melinda (Cole thought that they both looked so much like Piper, and decided that they must be her twins) and then looked straight into the bushes at Cole.

"Wyatt, Prue," Chris whispered so that Prue and Wyatt could hear him, "look!"

Then Prue and Wyatt realized what Chris was talking about. "Freeze him"

Melinda, having inherited her mothers power, the power to slow things down, froze Cole before he had a chance to think.

"Who is he?" Wyatt wondered out loud.

"I don't know maybe we should get our mommies," Prue said.

With that they went inside, and got Paige, Phoebe, and Piper.

"OMG!" Pheobe said when she saw who was out there.

"Who is he mommy?" Prue asked her mommy.

"Unfreeze him," Piper said calmly. Obediently, Melinda unfroze him.

"Uh-oh," Cole said as he realized what happened.

"Kids, why don't you go and get ready for bed," Piper said.

"Do we have to? I'm not tired yet?" wined Prue.

"I'll go put them down," Paige offered.

As soon as she left with the kids, Piper realized that Pheobe was still standing there stunned. Knowing her sister very well asked Cole, "Do you want to come in to talk." Cole nodded.

When they were inside, Piper said, "Well I better go check on my kids." and left Pheobe and Cole alone.

After a few minutes of silence and just looking at each other, Cole noticed tears coming down Phoebes face.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

"I've missed you so much, ive been longing for you to come back ever since you left, worring that your hurt or even worse, dead." When she said that she started bawling.

Cole went over and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the top of her head. "Its alright Im here now, don't cry."

"I've waited and wished for you to come home, longing for your touch, and when I just gave up you show up," at those words Cole started bawling as well for he knew that he longed for her touch and her kisses since he left too.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Prue asked.

"Hunny," she said still tearing, "do you remember those stories I would tell you at night about the demon and the witch?" Prue nodded, "Well those stories are of me and your Daddy." At that last word, Cole, who was still holding Phoebe tightly, let go of her. "This is Cole, your daddy."


	2. Picture Perfect

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed, and I wanted to beg those of you that didn't review to review for this chapter.

There were some things that I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I think i need to put in this one. These are the events that happened. Prue died at the hands of a demon, and that is when they met Paige. Then Pheobe had the first next generation kid, which was Prue(who is now 5). Then Paige had Briar(4turning 5)whos father is Agent Kyle Brody.(They met through Darryl) Piper then had Wyatt(4), and then Melinda and Chris(3).

With that said, on with the story.

**Picture Perfect**- Chapter 2

About half an hour ago he had been told that he was a daddy. He was so confused, but then he knew that it had happened. Since the moment he fell in love with her he wanted her to be the mother of his child. And now she was, and they had a beautiful girl, Prudence Patricia Halliwell.

Just then Phoebe walked into her room where he was sitting, "Hi, can I come in?" she asked. Cole nodded. "Where were you? I tried summoning you more times than I can count? Why didn't you come back to me?" She had so many unanswered questions that she had to ask them straight out otherwise she would start bawling again and then get nowhere.

Cole thought carefully about this.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Your sure you want to do this Belthasar?" The Source asked him._

_"Yea, I will give you all my powers and you send me back to the mortal world and have no grudge against me or the Charmed Ones for now." Cole replied back. The Source read his emotions. They were telling him that he wanted nothing more than what he was saying._

_"Alright Belthesar, you shall have your wish, and you will have memories of all that has happened to you."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

How could he tell his love that he, the all powerful demon, give all his power away just for a chance to be with her again. "It doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that we are together," he told her.

Just then Prue walked in on them with her favorite teddy bear. "Mommy I can't go to sleep." Cole just melted at the sight of his daughter coming to his love, her mommy and telling her that she can't sleep.

"Maybe daddy will read you a story or sing you to sleep," Phoebe said with a smile. Cole just looked up surprised that she would trust him with something like that, although secretly he wanted that.

"Um... Yea, I'll go put you to bed," Cole replied and stood up. He went to the door and picked Prue up, and told Pheobe, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here waiting for you, always." He smiled at her and took Prue into the hallway realizing he didn't know where her room was.

"Okay Prue, I am kind of new at this so will you tell me where your room is?"

"That one," she pointed to the room across the hall.

As he walked in he took in all he could. He noticed every little thing about her room; her stuffed animals at the foot of her bed, her Barbie dolls and a house in the corner, the pictures of her family and what looked like the other little girl he had seen earlier sleeping soundly in her bed.

Cole was very nervous. He didn't know how to handle children, let alone his daughter.

"Can you sing to me?" Prue asked pushing him into a rocking chair and sitting on his lap. She had always wanted her daddy to come home and sing to her. She was alway jealous when her Uncle Leo sang to Chris, Melinda and Wyatt, and when Uncle Kyle took Briar to baseball games and anywhere else he wanted to go.

"Sure hunny." Cole sang the only lullaby song he knew, "Lullaby and goodnite, go to sleep my little baby..."

When she had fallen asleep, he held her close and sat there thinking of how much he could love this child,_ his_ child.

Phoebe stood at the door watching the love of her life hold their daughter, it was a perfect moment. She had known that he would have loved his daughter very much if he had known about her. Something was troubling her about him though. She had not so much as seen him for the past five years then all of a sudden he shows up in her bushes with no powers. She knew something had happened especially when he had dogded her questions to him. Then she thought that for the past five years she wanted nothing more than to have him here with her helping her take care of their daughter.

Cole realized that Phoebe was watching him and decided that he wanted to be with her so he put Prue in her bed softly hoping she wouldn't wake. Softly, as though in her sleep(which made Cole happy) she said, "I love you, daddy." That made Cole start tearing. Then slowly so he wouldn't wake her he walked to Phoebe. He took her hand and walked to across the hall to her room.

When theygotin the roomthey layed down on thebed just holding each other. Although Phoebe knew something was wrong she stayed in Cole's arms until she fell asleep.


	3. Mysterious Disappearence

Melinda and Chris were the first to wake in the house. They went downstairs and turned on the tv and watched some cartoons. They heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Did you hear that Melinda?" Chris asked, still sounding as though he just learned how to talk.

"Yea," Melinda said in the same voice. "Maybe its mommy making brekfast."

Suddenly a fireball came out of the kitchen. A demon came out and shimmered away with Chris and Melinda.

Five minutes later the same demon shimmers into Prues room then shimmers out without her waking up.

Wyatt, sensing something wrong, woke up with a startle. At that very second, the same demon shimmered into his, Briar and Chris's room, and shimmers away with Briar and Wyatt.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Kyle and Paige who are used to waking up on a daily basis at this time found it wierd that no child was up yet. So Piper and Leo decided to let the children sleep and just went downstairs.

Phoebe wanted to stay in Coles arms so she took a shower and went back to bed with him.

Kyle and Paige had went back to sleep because they havent got a decent nite sleep together since Paige started working at magic school and Kyle got promoted to Captain.

When Leo and Piper got downstairs they found the tv still on. "Who was watching tv and didnt turn it off?" Piper asked turning it off. "It couldn't have been from last nite cuz i was the last one down here, and i remember turning it off." she said starting to panic. She knew something was wrong ever since she woke up and now this made her suspicions worse.

"Well it had to have been Chris and Melinda because they are the only ones that watch that show." Leo replied now reading the newspaper. Piper looked around the room and saw the place where the enery ball hit and started to panic.

"Leo can you sense them?" Leo tried sensing them then he started to panic. He couldn't sense any of the children. The only possible explination was that they were in the underworld or they were dead. He chose to think that they were in the underworld.

Piper seeing the look on Leos face ran upstairs to the boys room. When she found noone she called for her sisters and ran to the girls room hoping by some miracle that they were in there. Paige and Kyle woke up to Piper screaming. Phoebe who had been awake, and was just snuggling to Cole, was startled to hear Piper screaming for her.

"THEY'RE GONE, ALL OF THEM, WE HAVE TO FIND THEM, LEO DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP, ME THINK OF SOMETHING TO DO!!!" Piper was yelling. She had gone throughso many obstaclesand all the kidnaps, she didn't want to have to go through another and now this when she had no idea what had happened. She saw her sisters walking out of their rooms, like they had no worry in the world. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEY'RE GONE, AND I HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHERE THEY ARE!!!"

"Piper calm down hunny, who's gone?" Paige replied calmly.

"THE KIDS ARE GONE, SOMEONE TOOK THEM." Paige and Phoebe looked shocked and horrified. They couldn't believe it.

"Piper go get the map and scrying crystal, Pheobe you check BOS, and Leo you go sense." Paige said taking charge. She would not lose her son. She loved him more than life itself and if both Phoebe and Piper were too scared to take charge then she surely would.

"Lets go people"

"What am i looking for in the BOS?" Phoebe asked still worried about Prue.

"I already sensed and i cant find them, not unless they call me." Leo said, still worried. Piper had already ran up to the attic to get the scrying materials.

"So go to the underworld and sense them. Fine Phoebe, just come downstairs with me and Kyle," Paige said starting to yell. Leo orbed out.

Phoebe, Paige and Kyle went downstairs. "Hey isnt there a demon in the house right now?" Kyle asked Phoebe. Kyle and Paige never met Cole but had heard a lot of stories on how much him and Phoebe were in love.

Phoebe started to think. "_Cole could never have kidnapped the kids. She saw him last night with Prue and he was perfect with her so why would he do something to harm her?" She thought_. Then thoughts like _"Thats why he came back, to take your children, and hurt you and take all your power away. He still has his powers hes just lying to you to get close to you, and then take Prue and your nephews and neice away."_ In the five minutes that Piper was gone to get the scrying material she went through her mind.

"Okay we need something to scry with," Piper said coming down the stairs.

"We could use Prues teddy bear," Pheobe said getting up to go fetch the bear.

While Pheobe was gone Paige was asking Piper how they know that Cole didnt take them or tell another demon to take them.

"Because I know that Cole loves Phoebe more than he loves life and death. If he found out that he had a daughter he would move heaven earth and the underworld just to make her happy." Piper explained.

Cole woke up alone in the bed. He thought he had heard Phoebe in Prues room so went to go check. When he got there he saw Phoebe crying looking for something.

"Phoebe what are you looking for?"

"Where did you take her you bastard?!" It hurt her so much to say those words but that is what came out. With the face Cole made she regreted saying them.

"Take who, what are you talking about Phoebe?" He spoke as if every word he said was killing him. He loved her so much why would she say that to him?

"PRUE, BRIAR, WYATT, MELINDA AND CHRIS, THEY ARE ALL GONE AND NOONE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE, IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT THEY WERE KIDNAPPED THE NIGHT YOU GOT HERE. JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE AND LEAVE!!"

Cole looked as if he were about to puke. His only daughter was missing and his love thought that he had something to do with it. Phoebe couldn't understand why she was accusing him but it made her feel better. She knew that he didn't have anything to do with it, but it felt better to think that he had just taken them somewhere safe away from their parents. She could not take yelling at her love anymore so she grabbed the teddybear and ran downstairs.

A/N I thought this was a good place to stop. I wanted to thank all of my reviewers, and hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review so i dont think i am riting for like 5 people. Thanx


	4. The Truth and a Plan are Reveiled

When Phoebe got downstairs with the teddybear, she gave it to Piper and she started to scry with it. When they were about to give up Leo orbed in from the underworld.

"Well I sensed Wyatt for a second then it went away, then I got him again, and lost him again."

"So maybe if we all go down there, we will sense Wyatt, and orb to him right away," Paige said taking charge again.

"Sounds good to me, but I have to go tell Cole something first, umm could you wait up for me a minute?" Pheobe said.

"Yea but hurry!" Paige said. She didn't want to wait. They might end up showing up a minute too late.

When Phoebe got upstairs she saw Cole laying in the bed. He looked very upset. "Can I come in?" She asked in a sweet way. He looked up and nodded. "I'm sorry I said that to you, its just that I don't want anything to happen to Prue and I would have felt better if you had taken her somewhere." With that Cole put his finger on Phoebes lips so she would stop talking.

"I'm sorry that you had to say them too, but I have to tell you something." He hesitated a second. Was he really going to tell her what had happend between him and the source? "You have to be careful, if it was a demon who took them, he could be working for the source."

"Wait I thought we vanquished the source?"

"No that was a different source, there is a new one and," He paused for a moment, "he has my powers, so he is very powerful."

Phoebe was shocked.TheSource hashis powers. Cole was the most powerful demon she knew.She hadto tell her sisters.Shewent downstairs to tell the others what she just found out.

When she finished, they all were silent for a while. They had vanquished the source before that and now there was another one? How would they be able to handle that. That is how Prue died. They went into the underworld to vanquish him, Prue had stayed behind because she was sick and decided that the potion should work on the source so Piper and Phoebe didn't need her. And while she went to the store to get some medicine a demon made her get into a car crash. When they came back to the manor they found a message on the answering machine that said they should go to the hospital because of the accident. When they got there she was already dead so Leo couldn't heal her.

"KyleI need you to make the potionI wrote labled as potion 10. Phoebe you go ask Cole what else he knows, and Leo, Piper and I are going to the underworld to see if we can sense the kids. Alright people lets move move move!!!" Paige commanded everybody. She knew it was hard on her sisters who had lost their eldest sister, but she did not want them or herto lose any of their children for that would hurt so much more.

Leo grabbed Piper's hand and orbed out, with Paige following them. Kyle went upstairs into their bedroom, grabbed Paige's book of potions then went into the kitchen, and Phoebe went upstairs in her room to talk to Cole.

When Phoebe got there Cole was still laying on the bed. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the source."

Cole looked up and he looked as if he were hurt, and in pain. "I don't know much, I know that he has been the source for a couple of months, and he has my powers. I think his name is Zenedorth."

Phoebe walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. He looked into her eyes and saw the same pain he had. Their daughter was all she had of him since he left her. Its not that he wanted to stay away, but he was stuck on another plane, then one day he woke up and it was mid-afternoon and he was on this plane. He was not sure how it happend or how long he was, but he knew that if Phoebe had waited five years for him, then he had been on the other plane for five years, as a mortal, not Belthasar.

Phoebe knew there was more that he was not telling, but could tell that it hurt him to talk about it and so she decided to go upstairs and look for Zenedorth in the Book of Shadows. Cole saw that she sensed pain so he went and followed her so she knew that he still loved her and so he could help save Prue and the other kids.

While in the underworld, Leo sensed for Wyatt or any of the other children. When he did he orbed right then with Piper and Paige following him. When they got there a demon was standing by them trying to penetrate Wyatt, Melinda and Chris's bubble with them and Briar and Prue inside. When Piper saw that she blew the demon up. The adults ran to the kids, and orbed them home.

When they got home, Phoebe and Cole had come downstairs to look for Zenedorth in the book, and Kyle was still making the potion. They all went over to their kids and hugged them.

"Okay, I was thinking that we should put them in a crystal cage until this is all over," Phoebe suggested.

When they all agreed they put the kids in the boys room and put 10 crystals around the room so that nothing could enter unless one of the children inside were to remove a crystal. They put snacks and made sure that they knew they should only eat them if they needed to. Prue, Briar and Wyatt knew what to do because they had done this a couple of years ago, except they were too young to stay by themselves so Kyle had stayed with them.

Phoebe found Zenedorth in the book and started to worry. "This is bad. He is one bad demon. It say here, 'Zenedorth has the power to reflect good witches power andhe makes deals with demons, and gives them what they want inexchange for thier powers." Phoebe looked up at Cole and for a moment wondered whatthe Source had given him. "He was the sources twin brother so it is likely that he is a very high powered demon.'"

"Wait, so let me get this straight, were screwed?" Piper asked.

Nobody answered her but instead looked at the floor. Paige, not willing to admit defeat, thought about how to face their new enemy. If he had all the power and killed his brother just to be Lord of the Underworld, who knows what he could do to them. She kept thinking that there had to be away.

"Cole what were your powers exactly?" She asked just to see how much more powerful he could be.

"Well I could shimmer, throw energy balls, and well I was ammune to the charmed ones. So chances are he is too."

"So he would make deals with demons and then he would kill them?" She asked trying to find a clue, any clue to find a way to vanquish him.

"Well no, see he makes a contract, and the two parties have to be faithful to the contract no matter what."

With that Paige put a plan together.

A/N I would like to thank all of my reviewers and say sorry for not updating sooner but i had tons of homework these past couple of days. Well i hoped you liked this chapter and i will update again as soon as i get at least five reviews for this chapter, so please review if you havent.


	5. Deals are thoughts, but which will be ma...

Thank you to all of my reviewers, even though i didnt get 5 reviews for this chapter i came up with a really good chapter in my mind, so to all of you who read and dont review, :P and please review.

Umm to **Coles Guardian: **Im sorry i didnt say this clear enough, but the source gave cole freedom from being evil, and no attacts on the charmed ones for a while in exchange for cole giving up his powers. but this was after he found out that prue had died, since he was alive just running from demons and the charmed ones. Also Cole was knocked out for five years on this plane, but on a different plane he was knocked out for a day, and he was there so the source could make sure that cole didnt tell the charmed ones about the source(him) being back, so cole didnt know how long he was gone, and he was human so he couldnt shimmer. That is also the reason Phoebe couldnt summon him, she was summoning belthezar when he really didnt exsist. And the source had just come up with a plan, as you will see in the upcoming chapters so that is why Cole is now on this plane. So i hope that cleared it up for you, if not ill try again, just ask.

And now on with the story:

**Chapter 5: Deals are thoughts, but which will be made?**

"Okay so let me get this straight, you want to make a deal with the Source?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Yea, we can say face his 3 strongest demons, and you know we will win because we are the Charmed Ones, and when we win, we can give Cole back his powers, and then since he is so strong from what i have heard, he will help us vanquish the Source. Come on this is a win-win situation. Not only will we vanquish the Source, but we will vanquish 3 of the most powerful demons."

"Why don't we take this one step furthur, we can get anything we want from him, since he has to do everything the contract says." Piper said thinking to herself.

"What do you think we should ask for?" Phoebe asked, partially knowing what her sister was going to say.

"For Prue to come back." Paige looked a little worried. She had never met Prue, and always felt like she was trying to take her place, and it was hard enough with her dead, how would it be with her alive?

"Guys, whats your imput on the subject?" Piper asked.

Leo spoke first, "It may be dangerous going against the Sources 3 right-hand men. I think that it will be good though, so you can get Cole's powers back, and then vanquish him."

"I think that is a good idea too," Kyle said backing Leo up. After all the years hes known the girls and Leo, he has found that Leo knows what he is talking about, and so he always backs him up, and since he started doing that they have been best friends.

"Well he is very powerful, and kind of like a genie, so if you really think this is a good idea, might as well make it unamanous," Cole said.

"Okay so what about him giving us Prue back?"

"Well honey, maybe we should just leave it with bringing back Coles power, it would be hard for him to bring her back because she was good, and she isn't meant to be in this time anymore, im sorry," Leo said going over to his wife and kissing her on her head. He knew how much she had wanted her sister back, but he knew that it would be a bad idea.

With that Phoebe began to write a summoning spell . When she finished they began to say it.

**In the underworld**

"My leige it didnt work, they believe Belthazar didn't take the kids, and they blew up one of my kind, and rescued the children witches," the demon Snerken said.

"I am sorry for your loss, but that is not of my concern, what is is that Cole told them who i am and now they will come after me," The Source said now pacing around the cave. Just then he felt a tug, like someone was trying to summon him, he decided he would go into it.

**At the manor**

"Asking all the halliwell line,

Out of space, and out of time,

Be he far or be he near,

Bring the source over here."

White beams of light came into the cage of crystals. They repeated the spell and then he was there. The Charmed Ones, along with Leo, Cole and Kyle were standing there just looking at him.

"So you managed to find out who I am, Congradulations." The Source said slyly.

"We want to make a deal with you," Paige said taking the offence again.

"Really, and what would the deal be?" he replied.

"Well we would have to talk it over." Piper answered observing him. "But it would be something like you giving Cole back his powers and us giving you a fair fight."

"O and what do you think is fair?"

"Well it would be us Charmed Ones against your 3 strongest demons." Phoebe said.

"Alright, you'll have to let me out of here so I can get a contract." Phoebe looked at Cole to see if he was telling the truth. When he nodded she let a crystal out so he could he could leave. He flamed away.

Five minutes later he flamed back. "So all you have to do is sign it in your blood, and I mine." He sat down on a couch, predicting that this would take a while.

"Wait, we have to read it over first," Leo said taking the paper.

After he read it, he looked at the sisters looking at the sisters and the fathers. Leo decided that he could not make this decision by himself. It stated that the Charmed Ones were to verse three of the Sources choice of demons. If the Charmed Ones won then Cole would get his powers back. If the Charmed Ones lost, they would lose their children.

He passed the contracts to the sisters and they read it. So did the other fathers. "Can we talk this over first?" Paige asked feeling like she was going to kill him now and there.

"Sure, go ahead." He knew they would. The children were all he could take. He had a deal that said that he could not harm the Charmed Ones, because of Cole's contract, but nothing about their kids.

When they got to another room, Piper insisted, "We can't do this, no matter how much we want to vanquish him."

Paige argued back. "But if we don't vanquish him now, we might have well given them up. Besides, they won't be able to get to them, they're in their cage. And if they need anything else, Wyatt or Chris or Melinda can go with Prue and get anything they need in the bubble, or they can always orb to the Elders."

"Yea, but if we make a contract, you have to fullfill your side otherwise he doesn't have to fullfill his." Cole said speaking realistically.

Paige said, "I love Briar more than anything, but we have to do this, and we don't have anything else to wager."

"Fine, since they are all of our kids, lets vote, all for doing the contract raise their hands." Piper asked, hoping noone did.

A/N I think this is a good place to stop, to leave you in suspence, so maybe you all will review, its not that hard, just clik the review button and say anything, please, i am begging you.


	6. Defeating the Enemy

I guess thank you to the **_2 _**reviewers for this chapter. I was thinking that this story was really bad, but i had to do something before i ended it. so this will probably be one of the last chapters.

Chapter 6: Defeating the Enemy

Slowly one by one, Cole, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Kyle raised their hands.

"Fine I can see I am out voted, so just give me the stupid contract, and a knife so i can sign it!" Piper yelled, not wanting to give her children up.

"Piper, it'll be okay, i promise, lets just get through the demons, and then we will vanquish the source, and it'll be all over." Leo said trying to calm her down.

"Okay well i guess i'll sign first." Paige said grabbing a knife and cutting her finger. She picked up the contract with her other hand and signed her name on the line. Phoebe did the same, and lastly Piper hesitantly signed.

They walked back to the room where the Source was. "Okay, i guess we will fight here, let me summon my demon."

"Don't you mean _demons?" _Phoebe asked curiously.

"No, I already have two of my demons here. Me and Cole." He smiled. He knew they would have never saw that one coming. With that he gave a flick of the wrist and gave Cole back his powers. "Now, i shall summon Susanik, my other powerful demon." And with another flick of the wrist, Susanik, a really beautiful demon appeared, bowing to the Source.

Then the first shot was made. The Source shot an energy ball at Phoebe who ducked just in time. Piper froze the room. The only ones that were unfrozen were the Charmed ones.

"What the hell?" Phoebe asked talking about Cole.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way to vanquish the Source without having to vanquish Cole." Piper said. "Wait I have an idea." She unfroze Cole. "Move to behind the Source and throw and energy ball at him." He nodded and went back to how he was.

Everybody unfroze. Susanik tried to throw an energy ball at one of them, but Paige telekenetically orbed it back at her.

"So much for a powerful demon." She said smiling.

Just then the Source threw a fireball at Cole. "I want to see you guys suffer, and since he would have been backstabbing me anyway, i think it is best to just let go of him now." Piper froze the room again.

"Okay, new plan." She unfroze Leo. "Heal Cole." Leo healed Cole. "Okay now Cole you are going to have to throw and energyball at the Source when we start our chant. Phoebe your going to have to make up a spell really really fast."

"How fast?" The Source started to move. He started to laugh because he had not been frozen.

"Like in the next couple of seconds before he grills us!!!"

"Okay how about this:

Powers that be,

Save us from hell,

Vanquish this Source

So all will be well . "

The sisters began chanting, and Cole threw an energyball. Within the next couple of seconds the Source exploded.

"All right then, i think we did it, good job everybody." Cole said.

"Well i'll go let the kids out of their cage, and everybody is free to do as they wish." Piper said leaving the room.

"Well i have to go to Magic School." Paige said kissing Kyle then orbing out.

"_They_ are calling me," Leo said also orbing out.

Noticing the trend, Kyle said, "Well im late for work."

Everybody left Phoebe and Cole alone.

OKAY WELL I THINK I AM GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO SHOW A LITTLE BIT OF THE AFTER MATH. SO ON WITH THE REVIEWING, AND I SHALL BE ON WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.


	7. The Finale

Chapter 7: The Finale

Phoebe and Cole just stood there looking at eachother. He felt so good, he was a demon again. She felt good, because they had just vanquished the Source, and found her soulmate.

Cole went over to her and kissed her on her lips. He had wanted her, but didn't want to spoil the moment last night. As though reading his mind, she said, "Lets go upstairs in my room. Piper should be taking the kids to the park today." She smiled.

They went upstairs to find that Piper and the kids were gone. "I guess they orbed."

They went into Phoebes room, and sat on the bed. "Are you going to stay this time?" She asked him sweetly and seductively.

"Yea i am." She kissed him and they fell back on the bed. They kept on kissing passionately, then Phoebe started to pull of his shirt. Then they both stripped off eachothers clothes and held eachother tightly. "I love you, and i will always love you." he said to her.

"I love you too, baby."

A couple of hours later, Phoebe went downstairs to make somthing to eat. Cole followed her. "So are you really staying with me and Prue?"

"Yea," It was all he had to say. Piper came home with the children, and Prue went to her daddy and hugged him. He picked her up and watched as Phoebe made sandwichs for everybody, although Piper came in a minute later and helped her.

And For Now They Had A Happy Ending.

The End


End file.
